


Holiday Movie [Rafael Barba]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Holiday movie, he said. Not a chance.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 5





	Holiday Movie [Rafael Barba]

**Author's Note:**

> Me *Looking at this oneshot*: It's so tinyyyyy.

"I want to watch the Harry Potter movies," I stated, holding the TV remote out of reach from Rafael, as if he wouldn't be able to take it from me anyway.

Rafael sighed miserably, trying to take the remote away from me.  
"I agreed that we could watch a holiday movie, Cariño."  
"Technically, there is a scene where it's Christmas," I argued, stepping back when Rafael stepped towards me.

"You've watched every single one of those movies at least ten times each already. Can we please watch something else?" he pleaded, showcasing his rare begging eyes, but I would not surrender.

"And watch what? The Grinch? We've watched it almost every year now. No. I want to watch Harry Potter," I narrowed my eyes at him in challenge.

"Cariño, please," he begged. I jumped on top of the couch, holding the remote above my head in an attempt to keep it out of Rafael's reach. "You and I both know that the only reason you're still rewatching it, is because of Oliver Phelps."

"Not true!" I accusingly pointed my finger at him. "Harry Potter has an excellent plot and is worth watching over and over again." Rafael chuckled.  
"Sorry," he rose his hands beside his head. "I forgot about Tom Felton," I threw a pillow at Rafael's head and he groaned when it hit him in his face.

"Don't be such an Umbridge," I stuck my tongue out at him like a misbehaving child would.

Rafael groaned, momentarily throwing his head back, and I knew that I had won.

"Fine, we can watch it. But let me get myself a drink first."

I cheered in my success and immediately started setting everything up for the movie.

Rafael sat down beside me again, placing his bottle of Whiskey on the coffee table, already drinking at his first glass.

Rafael laughed as I hummed along to the theme tune, cuddling into his chest as the movie played.

"Thank you," I murmured into his ear, placing a kiss to his neck. Rafael wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me closer into him.

"As long as you don't leave me for a wizard, Cariño," I smacked his chest as he chuckled.

There was a brief pause.

"Hey Rafi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Cariño."


End file.
